


Roses are red

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Ханахаки вроде азиаты придумали, и я не очень в теме этого кинка, но с моими извращённым вкусами кровища и страдания, особенно в фандоме, где эта дрянь может быть не смертельна - самое оно!
Kudos: 2





	Roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> В фике есть немного кровавых подробностей.  
> Есть намек на твинцест.  
> Люблю этот фандом за насилие без фатальных последствий <3

Нож нашелся в доме не сразу.   
Причина была проста – Данте ножами не пользовался. Совсем. В драках ножи казались ему каким-то убогим недо-оружием, которым и достать-то врага сложно. Обычный нож демоническую шкуру не пробьет, тут не всякое демоническое оружие справится, а для дальнего боя нож – это просто смешно, кому он может понадобиться, когда есть пистолеты?   
В быту же… Ну, Данте не готовил. Он наслаждался вкусом «неполезной еды», отсутствием напряга с мытьем посуды и предпочитал то, что можно получить, набрав номер на телефоне.   
Однако, нож нашелся. Данте понятия не имел, откуда он, разве что Леди могла притащить, хотя у нее холодное оружие тоже было не в чести, или… Данте понятия не имел откуда под стопкой журналов взялся нож, но это было абсолютно неважно.   
Важно было то, что происходящее казалось ему тонким издевательством.   
Это было не смертельно, по той простой причине, что он не мог умереть от такой мелочи, но неприятно. Данте никогда не болел простудой, но по описанию было похоже – плохо, больно, нечем дышать, не смертельно, но жутко утомляет и раздражает.   
Дико больно, если честно, если это вообще имело значение.   
Эта дрянь подступала постепенно. Данте почему-то казалось, что это как с проклятием – обрушивается на тебя внезапно и быстро убивает, но на деле вышло не так. Поначалу почти не мешало, только стало немного сложнее не сбить дыхание. Потом – внезапная резь в груди, словно словил чьи-то когти прямо в легкие.   
А потом Данте впервые после драки раскашлялся, согнувшись, и сплюнул на ладонь мокрые лепестки розы.   
Голубые.   
И это бесило больше всего.   
Розы были голубые, нежные, красивые… Наверное были бы. Если бы не прорастали прямиком из легких, не заставляли посреди ночи кашлять над раковиной, сплевывая иногда целые небольшие бутоны все того же раздражающего нежно-голубого цвета.   
Данте тогда смотрел в раковину, ленясь выскрести лепестки и надеясь, что они, все же, сольются в канализацию, не засорив ее, и бормотал, что он предпочитает красный цвет.   
Жизнь иронична, Данте не сразу оценил иронию, пока его тошнило над унитазом розами пару дней спустя, перепачканными в крови. Красного на белом фаянсе тоже теперь было немало, и горло болело почти постоянно, резало в груди, там, где в легких росли, питаясь тоской, лозы с красивыми нежно-голубыми бутонами.   
У красивых цветов были еще и весьма острые шипы. Ирония.   
Поэтому Данте и нашел в квартире нож, хотя это было тяжело.   
Нож был тупой, его давным давно не точили, и это оказалось неожиданно больнее, чем он ожидал, заставляя застонать, но Данте все равно упорно резал, почти рвал лезвием кожу, мышцы, не давая ране затянуться, захлебываясь от крови, но пристально смотря в зеркало. Сквозь оскаленные зубы била кровь, она же стекала по груди, хорошо, что он додумался раздеться. Данте не сразу удалось просунуть руку в собственное горло и ухватить колючие стебли, смаргивая слезы и пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в кровавом месиве через зеркало.   
Человек давно умер бы.   
А Данте крепко держал стебли с голубыми бутонами, кромсая их тупым ножом до тех пор, пока больше не смог ничего нащупать, пока пальцы не перестали колоть шипы, только после этого бросил нож в раковину и закашлял, сплёвывая в основном густую, тёмную кровь, дожидаясь, пока горло перестанет болеть.  
Признаться самому себе, что ему страшно он не мог. Он же полудемон, что ему будет, ему не страшно! И что, что он никогда в жизни не болел, это пройдёт рано или поздно, а умереть он не может. Он не чувствует боли! Ну, точнее, он не считает боль чем-то важным, и не нужно обращать внимания на то, что ему никогда в жизни не было _долго_ больно. Это все равно боль, и она не имеет значения. И уж точно не стоит думать о причинах – ничего не исправишь и не вернешь. И все это какая-то глупая ошибка, насмешка, поэтому он никогда вслух не назовет причину происходящего. Рано или поздно все пройдет, если не обращать внимания. У него все в порядке. Данте так хорошо притворяется, что сам в это верит.   
Какое же это было наслаждение – наконец, дышать спокойно, не боясь снова захлебнуться в кашле. Данте брезгливо ополоснулся под душем, смывая с себя кровь (словно тут убили кого-то!) и решил, что он молодец, и заслужил вечер отдыха.   
Что-нибудь крепкое подойдет. И вкусное. И, если пойдет, кто-нибудь составит ему компанию на ночь, почему нет?  
Данте вышел из конторы, не обращая внимания на то, что в груди все еще колко ныло и болело, напомина,я что ростки лозы еще живы, и дадут о себе знать. Но думать об этом сейчас было совсем не обязательно.   
Как и о причине всего происходящего.


End file.
